One Sunday Night
by the2ruheroEternal
Summary: "Ok, but either I am going to eat ice cream or commit a heinous crime, I'll decide in the car." He stood up and grabbed his jacket, Dick, confused at what Wally said, followed.


**A/N: So this was based on a prompt given by EmberSun.  
** **I hope its good enough  
Nop, I don't own Young Justice or everything associated with it.  
A random shout out to LighteningBeast for the motivation.**

 **Anchors away**

* * *

 ****Green eyes followed the ceiling fan as it sliced through the air in the room. The fan deserved some credit, but to be honest, it wasn't doing a great job in cutting the boredom. Wally groaned at the world and sat upright on the couch. Sunday nights were supposed to be hanging out with Dick – all-nighters with gaming and rampaging the beer fridge being the main events – but that son of a gun had other issues to deal with. So Wally began to evaluate his options.

It had been a long time since he and Roy chatted, given Roy's addiction and rehabilitation and then disappearing somewhere with Jade. Wally was in no mood to call him when they were already having "fun." The list in his mind jumped from Kaldur, off visiting Atlantis for Queen Meera's birthday festivities, to Connor and Megan, both in outer space.

"Well this sucks…" Wally blurted as he moved unusually slow towards the gaming console.

One significant person invaded his mind. A flood of emotions followed, mostly anger. Why shouldn't he be angry? She dumped him on a sunny day at the beach, which was opposite to all what the movies told. There was a zero chance of him calling her just to pass the time or asking her to hang. He might get an arrow delivered to him as a reply.

Wally switched on the LCD and began to play some Super Smash Bros and within a minute the speedster was cruising, thumbs expertly sliding over the joystick. After a couple of fluid button presses, he was almost going to sigh victoriously and stretch when— _BLAM BLAM BLAM_ came the horrific knocking on the door.

"Sweet mother of Dalton! I'm coming!" shouted Wally, recovering from the aftershock and temporary paralysis. He zipped towards the door and opened it to find his best friend standing there. Dressed entirely in black, only the domino mask had been missing. There was a frown plastered on his face. Dick shivered slightly, and made a move to come inside. The weather was daunting outside, and Gotham was certainly living up to its rep.

"Where were you dude?" enquired Wally.  
"Who're you? Alfred?" Dick retorted with a little acid in the mix. Now this was weird. Even though the both were used to jabbing at each other like that, this one seemed a bit too... realistic? There was a need to talk it out, Wally guessed. He started by closing the door first.

Dick just sighed after a while and provided an exclamation. "Yeah well, I was busy doing an important recon for Bruce downtown."

"But wait dude, uhh, didn't you tell me yesterday that you're on vacation? Something about Bats letting you off a bit after the Gorilla Grod case?" quipped Wally. Now he was skeptical, because Dick didn't forget things. Also, Dick didn't dodge questions like he was doing right now by kneeling in front of the beer fridge and rummaging through it. Wally recalled that his best friend usually avoided topics touching his personal life back in the early days of their team. Suddenly, it all clicked into place.

"Look Dick, you got to stop spying on your ex. You think she doesn't notice you? You both grew up together for Christ sakes!" Wally started to explain but his efforts were quashed when his friend turned around, shut the fridge and sat down without a word. His way of saying "I don't care."

There was a pregnant pause. The fan did a couple of laps and Dick brought the beer back to the lips. After one large, emotional gulp, "You're helping me get Barbara back…" escaped from his mouth.

"Whaaa..?" Wally managed to croak out but there was something about Dick's tired and worn out expression that shut him up. The guy was really taking it hard on himself, and the bags under his eyes told that he had been doing this for quite some time. Before Wally could finish, Dick started talking, without looking at him.

"I know what you're going to say. ' _Stick to the plan, you wanted space, now face it.'_ I also know that you told me to do that because at the time I felt it was the only way things were headed. But Wally, there are times when I'm on a mission and I can't just stop thinking about what hit Barbara or who punched her." Wally could only nod since the feeling was once there in him too. He opened his mouth but was cut off again.

"So I'm evaluating while I was on top of the Gotham Bridge, and I see her going in her car. I was struck with lightening, knowing I had a chance. Just this now. I gotta take it, man. I have to take it."

The speedster sighed, "Ok, but either I am going to eat ice cream or commit a heinous crime, I'll decide in the car." He stood up and grabbed his jacket, Dick, confused at what Wally said, followed.

* * *

Dick peered from his binoculars from his car seat as Wally devoured his double-scooped rocky road and tutti fruity ice cream. From the safe distance that they both decided, Dick could see Barbara seated in a café, a steaming cup of coffee in front of her, chatting on her cell. Even from that far she looked stunning in the warm scarf he had got her. What the hell was happening to him? He shrugged away the thought and tried to make out what she was saying when his best friend interrupted him.

"I can't believe we're stalking your ex." Wally spoke with a mouthful.

"I can't believe you're having ice cream when it's bloody snowy outside!" He rolled his eyes. Wally snorted and mumbled something that sounded like _'fast metabolism'_ but Dick shrugged that off too, bringing the binoculars back to his face. After a few minutes, Dick slurped at his coffee and Wally broke the silence.

"Hey man, she's been all alone for the past 20 minutes. Why don't you just go and confront and let it all out, if that's what you want."

Something made Dick choke on his coffee: a realization that he was most certainly not prepared!

"I…I don't know, bro. I'm not sure if she'll, like, even talk to me tonight – or ever. I'd be lucky enough if she even sees me coming." Dick spoke nervously.

Wally dropped his binoculars and looked at him. "Man, I definitely didn't grow up with her, but one thing is for sure—Barbara isn't a bad person. Anyone can tell that by looking at her. If anything, she wouldn't be straight up bashful or something. It is your job to remind her of how you feel towards her, because as far as I remember, you guys broke up around that. Right?"

"Right," said Dick, still looking towards Barbara. Wally was right and he knew it. It was a now or never type of moment. He had to talk to her, otherwise the weight of not doing so would bury him. Alive. Wally kept on reminding him about how his parents told him about their relationship, with its highs and lows and all, zoning out a bit when Dick saw something, choked again and spilt the coffee on himself.

"FUCK!" he winced at the pain.

Wally, obviously shocked, asked, "What the hell, dude? Why did you—" Instead of an answer, the binoculars came back to him. He picked them up and saw the impossible, the unthinkable, the unimaginable and the irrevocable. Someone else had decided to give their 'subject' a visit.

Artemis ( _the_ ARTEMIS) seated with Barbara, facing the window pane. As if on cue, the binoculars dropped from his hand and Wally turned sheet white. He wasn't ready for this, heck, he didn't even sign up for this. Part of him admitted that he shouldn't be freaked out, but something squashed that. It was fear. Like Dick, now Wally felt like a deer caught in the headlights, and his panic-ridden zoning out was cut short when his friend poked him with an elbow.

"Wally? Wally? Man, focus. A...Artemis just left, man. She just got up and left. I can't see her anymore," Dick blurted, obvious tension lacing his words. The binoculars were glued to his face. Wally was a train wreck mentally; he felt stranded. It was one of those "everything going south" moments.

"Screw it!" Wally said out loud and twisted the car keys for ignition. They were gonna dash – at the speed of light. Artemis or no Artemis, this was a failure anyway – right? But the science gods were cruel to him as his car refused to start. "Dammit! The stupid cold weather!" he cursed. He tried again and again and again, but by the time Dick reached over to help him, a certain blonde was leaning against the closed door window. A light knock on the glass came. The car suddenly felt like a deathtrap and Wally began saying his prayers.

Another stern knock followed. His paralyzed limbs managed to move as he brought the window glass down. She didn't wait. She looked confident while he looked fear stricken. She had that glare on as well.

"Richard? Barbara wants to see you now."

Dick couldn't comprehend how, when, or why, but to avoid the fire, he leapt out of the passenger seat and vanished towards the café. Even Wally had to agree that Dick had no idea of where he was going. Forget him, he had bigger fish to fry. He himself had no idea what was going on.

"What are you doing here?" Artemis demanded with a stern look.  
"I'll answer questions only in the presence of my lawyer..." wise-worded Wally.  
"Would you please quit that?"  
"Quit what?"  
"Wally" Artemis frowned, "I'm so not in the mood to handle your bullshit."  
"Then why did you choose to grace us with your presence?" Wally sarcastically muttered, avoiding the attraction of those steel blue eyes.  
"Barbara saw you guys like an hour ago and was feeling awkward about it. I thought I'd cut her some slack." With that, she turned to go. Wally sensed a feeling of déjà vu and something turned in his stomach. He was still thinking when he started the car, moved it into drive and slowly approached Artemis. She pretended not to notice as she strode towards the café. Wally pulled up beside her.

"Artemis." He called out. She turned, showed him a rude hand gesture, and continued walking. _How far from the cafe did they park anyway?_ Wally thought to himself. Shaking that thought away he brought the car next to Artemis again. "Artemis, just get in would you? Dick and Barb are going take some time and both of us haven't got anywhere else to go till then." An ambiguous plea resonated from those words.

"What?" Artemis stopped in her tracks. "Go back to your stalking, Wally!" she snorted and turned again, but the car continued to follow her slowly. She couldn't take this anymore. She didn't even want to be here in the first place. She left her hot cocoa and the CSI season finale for Barbara—and look where it got her! She was confident enough to bash away the nuisance known as Dick Grayson, but Wally West was another ordeal. She missed Zatanna, because she was sure she would have come to her aid.

But she'd say the same thing: " _Talk to Wally, dammit."_

 _Well, there you go, Z. I'm here and Wally is too._ A frustrated sigh escaped from her lips.

"Okay. But only till they get their shit done." Artemis could swear she saw Wally's face shine for a bit. She got into the passenger seat and had to admit that the car was a better, warmer option. Awkward silence followed. Wally kept his hands gripped on the steering, looking ahead while brooding. Artemis looked at Wally, stopped, and looked out the window. A couple was getting cozy on the bench nearby, hot chocolates in Styrofoam cups with endless giggling. A sort of a déjà vu struck Artemis. It seemed Wally had noticed the same thing.

"Wow, look at them. Who drinks wee bit cocoa in Styrofoam cups?" he snorted.

 _That nut head._ Artemis thought to herself. It was his usual idiocy that made him attractive back in the days. _Back in the days…._ Yeah whatever. She had to point that out to him.

"I see you still are pissed at everyone having a good time..." she spoke up.  
"Still? I was legit and respectful of everyone since day one!"  
She chuckled, a rather rude chuckle, followed by an eye roll. "Wally, you and I know how 'legit' that is..."

"I see you're in a mood for a nice conversation," Wally fired back. This seemed like a bad idea already. A lot of time had passed. He had a craving for some hot chocolate and he had no idea of what was going on in the café. Wally stopped short, thinking back to their failed relationship. He couldn't just deny all the real, compassionate side of Artemis that showed up during their relationship. So he did the unthinkable.

"Yeah, I'm sorry."

Artemis quirked her head towards him and raised an eyebrow.  
"Did you just apologize?" she asked. He knew that she was doing it on purpose. However, she knew he was being honest.  
"Yeah, I did. Take it or leave it." Wally looked out his window now. There was an elderly couple walking with groceries. Hand in hand. Maybe if Wally had taken a chance again, then, it could-

"I'm sorry too." Said Artemis. Now Wally was slightly shocked. Before he could respond, she gave a quick explanation.  
"I shouldn't have kept in the shadows after well…you-know-what." While Artemis said this, she watched the couple on the bench.  
"Well, I'm glad you finally realized that."  
"Yup." She croaked as silence befell them again.  
His eyes followed the elderly couple as they passed.

"I'm sorry for not visiting Paula and stuff. I should've been there, but well… I was an ignorant prick for _some_ reason and—" Wally managed to say before he was interrupted by a laugh. An honest to God laugh, which seemed as rain in a desert. Boy, he hadn't heard that for a long time. Artemis laughing – even Death could smile back at that.

"Wally, everyone becomes a prick after a break up." Wally was shocked beyond revival and couldn't help himself from bursting into laughter too. It was a good point.

"I can't argue there. It certainly explains Dick's behavior," he said between laughs. Artemis acknowledged his quip with more heartfelt laughter.

It felt weird, out of place; it felt dangerous, but okay too. Maybe that's what he needed. Maybe that's what she needed too. After calming down, both looked out their windows to find the respective couples no longer there. Wally and Artemis felt their hearts sink for a moment. They were alone again and in each other's company. The déjà vu meters were running loco. Artemis spoke first.

"Speaking of Dick, I really hope they get back together again. Barbara has been so unlike herself without Dick."

"Ditto. Dick seems like a Batman and Red Tornado hybrid without Babs."

"I guess it's nice when people get over their differences."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Wally? I've been—"

She was cut short by a quick knock on the window door by a rather—jubilant, perhaps?—Dick. When Wally rolled down the window, Dick gave them a sceptic look, a Nightwing trademark, but went on anyway.

"Hey Arty, Babs was leaving and she wanted to know if you're game to be dropped at the metro?"

"Yeah I'm cool. I'll go." Artemis replied, clearly disappointed by this intrusion. Wally was caught in the gray.

"Wait, metro? Weren't you here in Gotham, Artemis?" he inquired.

"Well...uhh. We moved a couple of months back to Bludhaven. Mom's getting treatment and all." She replied. Wally could only mouth an " _oh_ " before Artemis got out of the car.

His heart began racing. He had to make a move fast otherwise it would be like last time. He'd regret it for days to come that he didn't stop and offer the one person he loved a chance for making it right again. But who was he kidding? Even if she had left him, he was guilty too. It was all a bad smoothie in Wally's mind. He never felt the way he did with Artemis – sure he did all the running, but knowing she was in his arms whilst doing it was great. But she went away, and now they were united in the unlikeliest of circumstances. What should he do?

Dick had been eyeing his friend all the time. He took one moment to sink his head and take in the drama of today with a sigh. However, when looked up, he realized Wally was not in his seat. All he heard was a whirr of the cold wind and buzz of red.

Artemis was disappointed. She had almost opened up a much needed wound to Wally, but it all ended up so quickly. She wasn't prepared to meet him and wasn't prepared to leave him that soon. She thought back to her apartment and the visits to the hospital ward. A warm hand rested on her shoulder.

"Artemis, hey wait…" said Wally, out of breath. "Oh man, gimme a minute. No wait, this'll be quick, b...but wait. Haven't run for a long time…"

Barbara honked the car's horn while Wally caught his breath. Artemis wished at that moment that she could fly, far away from this mess. But she kept her cool and a hard expression.

"What, Wally?"

He gained composure and straightened. "Look, I know I haven't been around much since _that_ happened some time ago. But I...uh...want you to know that I'm still here. With or without the 'boyfriend' label. I didn't know you'd be here and I don't know how to tell you this, but screw whatever that happened between us. I'm still willing to be there to help."

She was conflicted and relieved, but chose the former. "Wally, thanks for the offer, but we can't forget what happened _then_. Too much has happened over the time."

"I know. But there is still too much that has to be said. You wanted to say something to me back there," Wally gestured to the car, "but you didn't. And so did I. I want to let it out. But Artemis, I want to be there for Paula too. I was a douche for leaving her out too."

Artemis had to admit she was a bit let off by the Wally's honesty. There was much to be cleared out, words to be hurled, and weights to be dropped. She meant it in her honesty too. She never got an opportunity then, but she had one now. It was standing in front of her. The whole time, Wally watched her. He raised his shoulders, as if asking _"well?"_.

She just nodded, turned towards Barbara's car, and walked away from Wally—though, not from his life. Wally knew there wasn't much to be said between them; it was always that way and they both cherished it. It made him slightly hopeful for the chance he got. He walked back towards the car.

* * *

Dick tapped his fingers against the steering wheel when Wally got in.

"Well?"

"I'm meeting her later. Next week, I guess. Gotta visit Paula."

"That's good."

"And you?"

"I'm meeting Babs tomorrow. There's this gala for the Wayne Founda..."

"That's good."

Dick started the ignition and put the car into drive.

"Hey Wally?"

"Yeah?"

"Did we lock the apartment or not?"

"I figured you'd do it. Didn't you install safety protocols there?"

"I was...gonna do that tonight."

Both young adults stared blankly at the road ahead. Dick's foot smashed the pedal. Things were back to normal. For now.

* * *

 **Well? Hate it? Love it? Do I need to go to federal prison? Let me know in the reviews guys!**


End file.
